The Story of Spartan-118
by Supreme Commander
Summary: this is the story of Spartan-118 has he is selected for the Spartan-11s all the way up to the Second Human-Covenant War.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Spartan-118

Chapter I

Chosen

Disclaimer: Halo is not mine neither are the characters or events Bungie or 343 Industries created. This story is mine it's about a Spartan-11 that never existed. This is my characters story.

**My name is Colonel Heath-118 I'm a Spartan-11 like Master Chief John-117. I was born the same year and the day before the Master Chief. This is my story from the day I was chosen to join the Spartan-11s all the way up to a year before the Second Human-Covenant War. I was already different before I became a Spartan-11 by the time I turn 1 I was walking by the time I turn 3 I was talking sentences and I taught myself to read. My parents didn't spend much time with me since they weren't planning on having another child. At that time their job was most important. On an uncharted world my mother was exposing to something while she was pregnant with me but she didn't know she was pregnant at the time. Doctor Catherine Halsey later figures out that it was a Forerunner Artifact. The Elementary/Middle Military Academy was design to begin training the kids of UNSC and ONI soldiers and officers to become soldiers or officers. The punishments for acting out wasn't as strict as regular academy and boot camps. Upon entering the academy all kids stuff as to go. **

Earth 2017, the Han exits from hyperspace, Doctor Catherin Halsey are awakens from Cryosleep and once again they take a Pelican Dropship down to the planet. "Catherine, why are we on Earth?" Jacob Keys asked.

"We are here for our last candidate," she answers.

"Who is it?" She shows Keys the file. It reads: Canadidate-118 Real Name: Heath Horton Parents: Wanda Gail Horton, Gary Glen Horton Parents Occupation: Office of Naval Intelligence Rank in Military: Classified, Candidate's Current Whereabouts of Candidate: Elementary/Middle Military Academy. She can tell that Keys is curious. She had her reason for choosing a Military child as a candidate. They land and the headmaster is there to meet them. Lieutenant Jr. Grade Key's salutes the Vice Admiral.

"Doctor Catherine Halsey if you would follow me to my office." They follow the Vice Admiral too his office. They enter the office and the headmaster offers them chairs.

"Headmaster, tell me about this Academy?" She already knew and she knows of the harsh treatment of the younger cadets from the medical doctor station at the academy.

"Well, its design to begin the process of turning children into adults. We teach the cadets tactics, history, and weapons training. They start weapons training and tactics when they turn four. They also have regular school subjects as well."

"Tell me about Cadet Horton," Halsey says.

"Well he arrived here at 3 years old and he hasn't seen his parents since. Cadet Horton was no ordinary child, he was already extremely gifted. Three days after he arrived here older cadets started to pick on him and bully him by taking things from him. One occasion they ordered him to pick up their books which they drop on the floor." Doctor Halsey couldn't help but see a small smile appear on the right side of the headmaster's mouth. "Cadet Horton refuses and he was walking away. One of the other cadets swings at his head and hits him. Cadet Horton fights them and sends them to the infirmary. I can't tell you have a 3 year old kid could fight like that."

"What happen to the cadets that started the fight after they got out of the infirmary?" Lieutenant Junior Keys asked. The headmaster just shakes his head.

"I like to see him," Halsey says.

"OF course doctor," the headmaster says. A sergeant appears. "Sergeant Hound will allow you to watch the cadets perform a fake battle." Doctor Halsey and Jacob Keys follow Sergeant Hound to the viewing room.

"Sergeant Hound, tell me what you think of Cadet Horton?"

"He's very smart for his age; his marksmanship is excellent better than any going through the Academy. He's show leadership characteristics, teamwork, and carrying for another teammate. Cadet Horton defended several younger cadets from other cadets of course he got in trouble but he takes the punishments. He forms them into a team and every war game since he arrived the younger cadets has won. This is the final mission of the fake battle. The last two where team death matches this is 1 flag capture of the flag." He tells them.

"What rank is he?"

"Cadet Lieutenant, he only received that rank thanks to teachers/instructors and the Deputy Headmaster." They watch.

Cadet Lieutenant Heath Horton and Blue Team headed towards the trenches of red team base. She watches as heath divides his team up into groups to mimeses the risk of all them getting hit with stun rounds as they approach the trench. The Red Team defenders are shot by the blue snipers. The Blue Team enters the trench. She could hear his voice and it sounds like a leader. "Weston takes your team right I'll take my left and Eastwood keep the rest busy. Let's go beat Red team." They cheered. She watches as Blue Team advance and they took the hill without losing too many cadets. Heath congratulated them all and tells the other team well done, but they just ignore him. One of the Red team members comes up to Cadet Horton and punches him. Heath fights back. Heath's teammates broke them apart. That is when instructors rush in and start hitting Heath. Halsey can tell Lieutenant Keys was angry because he didn't do anything. She was even showing signs of concern. They take Heath away.

"Where are they taking him," Lieutenant Junior Grade Jacob Keys asked.

"To the brig," Sergeant Hound replies.

"What for?" Doctor Halsey asked.

"For fighting," Sergeant Hound replies.

"What about the other Cadet?" Keys asked. The sergeant looked at him.

"Lieutenant, things change when the new headmaster came in. he brought some of the gangsters into this school to teach the students. Many of the old teachers resign but a few remain to insure the safety of the younger students. Would you like to see the Cadet Lieutenant?"

"Yes I would," Halsey says. They might have taken him to the infirmary. They go to the infirmary. Doctor Lyn is seeing to Cadet Horton injuries from the teachers/instructors beating him. They enter. Sergeant Hound waits outside.

"Doctor Halsey, I need to speak with you," Doctor Lyn says to her.

"After I taught with Cadet Horton," she tells him. Doctor Lyn goes into her office. Doctor Halsey and Jacob Keys go up to Cadet Horton lying in the bed. He has very short brown hair, brown eyes, and around one of the eyes is black and blue. Doctor Halsey looks at his MRI shot and notice nothing else wrong with him. She looks at a brain scan and shows that of a normal child. "Cadet Horton, can you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," he answers immediate. He sees Lieutenant Keys and was fixing to get up when Keys tells him to stay as he was. "Cadet Do you always win these war games especially the Lone wolf ones."

"Yes ma'am," he answers. "That is why ma'am the older cadets are always upset after a game. The get tired of losing"

"I have some test I wish to run on you if you're feeling up to them?"

"Ma'am I'm always ready for a challenge." She tests him like she did all the other Spartan-11 candidates including the one he use on John. He passes them all.

"Thank you cadet, I'll let you get some rest."

"Ma'am with this cause me to get punish?"

"No cadet it want I promise you that," Keys says.

"Thank you sir," he says giving a salute. Jacob Keys return the salute. Doctor Halsey and Doctor Lyn go talk in Doctor Lyn's office while Keys stays and talk with Cadet Horton.

"Did you trace his bloodline like I ask you to do?" Doctor Halsey asks. Doctor Lyn nods. She brings it up on her computer.

"His bloodline goes back to King Leonidas," she tells him. Doctor Halsey didn't say anything in her mind she's thinking about this: "so I am choosing candidates for the Spartan-11 program and one of the candidates is a descendant of one of the 300 Spartans amazing."

"Doctor, we need to do something about this school," she says.

"Don't worry doctor, I have read your reports and we will," she answers. Doctor Halsey leaves without another word and Keys follows her. They board a Pelican and head back to the Han. "What did you think about Cadet Horton Jacob?"

"He is a very nice young man. He doesn't act like a kid at all more like a UNSC trooper. I thank he has great potential."

"So do I Jacob," she says. Halsey makes a promise that the treatment like Heath has received will never happen again. Even though the Spartan-11 training will be hard but what she has read about cadets at the academy being beaten to death or an inch from death and have several casualties that have been kept quiet. She would send what she has learned to the authorities and let them handle it. They board the Han and leave Earth. After that day authorities arrived and arrested the headmaster and those loyal to him. Several of the older cadets' including the headmaster's son is arrested. The deputy headmaster takes over there and made a speech that no more bullying will be tolerated and the one responsible will be punish and that no cadet will be beaten for acting like kids or for making a mistake. Heath recovers and continues his education until they came for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you want to find out what happen after the Human-Covenant War with Spatan-118 please read the New Human Covenant War. **

**Disclaimer: Halo is not mine it belongs to Microsoft Studios and 343 Industries. **

Chapter Two

Beginning of Training

Planet Reach

Doctor Catherine Halsey is waiting for the candidates for the top secret project to arrive. Déjà an artificial intelligence summon Chief Petty Officer Mendez to the auditorium to be there when she address the candidates. The doors open and seventy-five children marched in with a handler. As soon as the children had their seat she addresses them. "As per Naval Code 45812, you are hereby conscripted into the UNSC Special Project, codenamed Spartan 11." She realizes none of the children understands them except for Heath, subject number 118 who out of all the other children comes from a Military Academy. "You have been called upon to serve," she explained. "You will be trained and you will become the best we can make you. You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies." She notice a handful of children sat up straighter interested instead of frighten, but she knew Heath been paying attention the whole time she can see great potential in him. "You cannot return home to your parents." The children stirred except one so the handlers had to keep a firm grip on them. "This place will become your home. Your fellow trainees will become your family. The training will be difficult there will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead, but I know you will all make it. Rest now we shall begin tomorrow." The trainees are taken to their barracks.

Morning the next day Heath or as he is called now Trainee 118 wakes up as soon as their instructors arose them at 5:30 in the morning. He watches as the other trainees have trouble getting up including Trainee 117. They shower and got dresses in their PT clothes and double time it outside to do PT which isn't unknown to Trainee 118 since he had to go through all of this at the Elementary/Middle Military Academy. They get outside Petty Officer Mendez gets them into formation and they began their morning exercises. Once exercises are done they are given a break then a run to Naval Officer Academy where the AI Déjà tells them that there are snacks inside and once inside she tells them about the Battle of Thermopylae. Once it is over Déjà tells them that they can go to the playground. Heath doubts it will actually be a playground since they are on a UNSC Military Installation on the planet Reach. He figures it will be some sort of obstacle course. Mendez has them line up again and gives them their instructions. Heath notices that the obstacle course has twenty meter tall wooden poles. Rope cargo nets and bridges stretched between the poles; they swayed crossed, and crisscross one another, a maze suspended in the air. There were slide poles and knotted climbing ropes along with swings and suspended platforms. There were ropes looped through pulleys and tied to baskets to hoist a person. He looks and sees a boy with the name Samuel-034, Kelly-087, and John-117 and he sees John looking too. John asks Mendez what they win and he tells them dinner. Heath intrudes himself to his fellow team members but John is the only one that didn't say anything. Mendez gives the command to go. John runs ahead of them passing all the other children and ringing the bell first. Heath helps Kelly and Sam helping them reaches the bell, but they came in dead last. They march back to the barracks. Mendez talks with Halsey. "Doctor Do you think that trainee 118 should be here?"

"Why do you ask that chief?"

"Ma'am he's the only one who isn't having a hard time adjusting plus on the obstacle course he showed teamwork plus some leadership skills with two of his teammates while trainee 117 ran ahead of them." she hands him Heath's file. He reads it. "Why did you choose him doc?"

"Heath is very gifted for his age but I think the program is his calling. He will become the soldier and officer that will make his parents proud of him and what the UNSC needs when crisis arrives. He will forge the Spartans into more than a team. I have other reasons chief." He leaves. She looks at Heath's file. "I wish you really knew how much your parents care for you and how hard your parents fought not to have you in the program."

The next day is the same routine as the day before. This time they learn about wolves working together as a team. The obstacle course change this time around. John Kelly, Sam, and Heath worked together to win this time they came in third though that is when that the four of them swore to be friends forever. Each day after that is a challenge for all the Spartan II candidates including Heath. Heath learned many new things such as how to assemble booty traps to catch his enemies off guard along with other stuff.

Two years later onboard a Pelican dropship Heath is thinking back to everything he has been taught by Déjà and Chief Mendez. He can field strip every weapon in the UNSC arsenal along with all the other trainees. Heath and John have become best friends helping each other out when the struggle with something. He has forged the trainees into a team just like he did to those that were picked on at the Elementary/Middle Military Academy. They have won every simulation game against their instructors and when different teams of trainees face off against each other his team won for a while but in the end each team has come up to a draw. Every trainee helps each other out. All the trainees know something is going to happen especially with Chief Mendez. Portions of maps are handed out to each trainee. John nudges Sam and points out a spot and tells him to pass the word. John is the first to leave the Pelican follow by Heath at another excretion point. Chief Mendez made it perfect clear that the last person to make it the extraction point will be left behind. All the trainees met and together they fool the guards at the Pelican and take the Pelican for themselves. Heath or John could've been the last ones but no one knows for sure. Heath and John are in Chief Mendez office getting basically chewed out. Doctor Catherine Halsey walks in. heath and John are both at attention while Mendez reads the report. "Hello, John, Heath," she says to them.

"Dr. Halsey," they replied instantly and saluted. They both never understood why she called them by their first names when no one else does.  
"Trainee 118, why did you steal UNSC property and assaulted the men I had assign to guard it?"

"Sir," Heath says. "The guards were out of uniform, no insignia. They failed to identify themselves, sir!"

"Hmm," Mendez mused over the report again. "So it seems, and the ship?"

"I took my platoon home sir. I was last aboard so if anyone should be left."

"I didn't ask for a passenger list, Crewman."

"Sir, I was the last one," John says.

"Trainee 117 do you support these claims of your fellow trainee or is there something else you wish to add.  
"Sir, what Heath is saying is the truth sir and the report is true too sir. I would follow Heath anywhere sir he's a great leader even if he doesn't want to admit to it and a good friend."

"What are we going to do with these two?"

"Do?" she pushed her glasses higher up on her noose. "I think that is oblivious, chief we make Heath a platoon leader and John a squad leader."


End file.
